


A Thousand More

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I knew I wasn’t… real.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand More

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "to be a man"

“I was a plastic Roman,” said Rory, one night.

Anyone else would have laughed, but Amy just nodded.

“And I knew that’s what I was,” he continued. “I knew I wasn’t… real.”

“Of course you were real,” his wife protested. “You were Rory. You protected me for _two thousand_ years while I was in the Pandorica.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Rory agreed, flushing a little pink. “What else was I supposed to do?”

Amy smiled and kissed him, fiercely. “You are the best man I know, Rory Williams,” she said, “and don’t you ever doubt that.”

He smiled and kissed her back.

THE END


End file.
